Bosses
Bosses 'are the deities, immortals and mythological creatures from ancient mythology. Celtic Artio Cernunnos Cu Chulainn The Morrigan Chinese Ao Kuang Chang'e Da Ji Erlang Shen Guan Yu He Bo Hou Yi Jing Wei Ne Zha Nu Wa Sun Wukong Xing Tian Zhong Kui Egyptian Anhur Anubis Bastet Geb Geb is the God of Earth and a titan of immortal ages and is a lumbering giant. He has 23,100 health and his god soul allows the player to create the Titan Fists weapon and the Hard as Rock magic. Geb is weak to frost, magic and fire damage, and is resistant to poison/toxic, bleed, blade and lightning damage. Attacks: *'Horizontal Bash: *'Grab:' *'Vertical Bash:' *'Stomp:' *'Punch:' *'Roll Out:' *'Stone Shield:' *'Shock Wave:' *'Catalyst:' Isis Khepri Neith Osiris Ra Serqet Sobek Thoth Greek Achilles Aphrodite Apollo Arachne Arachne is the Weaver and was once a beautiful and talented weaver of cloth and fabric who transformed into a monster. She has 20,250 health and her god soul allows the player to create the Weaver Greatsword weapon and the Arachne Summoner magic. Arachne is weak to lightning and bleed damage and is resistant to dark and poison/toxic damage. Attacks: *'Arachnid Slashes:' *'Arachnid Stab:' *'Venomous Bite:' *'Cocoon:' *'Web:' *'Night Crawler:' Ares Ares is the God of War Artemis Athena Cerberus Chiron Chronos Chronos is the Keeper of Time and is the bearer of the clock of eternity and rimmed by the signs of the Zodiac. He has 17,500 health and his god soul allows the player to create the Time Keeper weapon and the Time Lord magic. Chronos is weak to blade, lightning, poison/toxic and frost damage, and is resistant to magic damage. Attacks: *'Homing Magic:' *'Time Rift:' *'Time Spear:' *'Accelerate:' *'Stop Time:' *'Time Rain:' *'Keeper Combo:' *'Rewind:' Hades Hades is the King of the Underworld and death inevitably sends everyone to him and in the end he gets his way. He has 20,500 health and his god soul allows the player to create the Blight magic and the Underworld Silencer weapon. Hades is weak to blade, fire, lightning, divine and critical strike damage, and his resistant to poison/toxic, frost and bleed damage. Attacks: *'Blight:' *'Death from Below:' *'Shroud of Darkness:' *'Devour Souls:' *'Pillar of Agony: ' Medusa Nemesis Nike Poseidon Poseidon is the God of the Oceans and is a god of idle rage deep beneath the turbulent tides of the ocean. He has 17,250 health and his god soul allows the player to create the Poseidon's Trident weapon and the Kraken magic. Poseidon is weak to slash, critical strike, bleed and frostbite damage, and is resistant to dark, magic and poison/toxic damage. Attacks: *'Lunge:' *'Swipe:' *'Tidal Surge:' *'Water Shot:' *'Whirlpool:' *'Kraken:' Scylla Scylla is the Horror of the Deep and is the horror of the sea who delights in blood soaked murder. She has 18,650 health and her god soul allows the player to create the Hound Horror magic and the Crush magic. Scylla is weak to blade, frost, critical strike, divine and magic damage, and is resistant to bleed, dark and poison/toxic damage. Attacks: *'Head Strikes:' *'Concentrated Head Strikes:' *'Water Cannon:' *'Crush:' *'Sic 'Em:' *'Monster of the Deep:' Thanatos Thanatos is the Hand of Death and is the very face of death, having inevitably dragged mortals to their fate. He has 18,865 health and his god soul allows the player to create the Death Scythe weapon and the Harvester of Souls magic. Thanatos is weak to blade, bleed, critical strike, divine and lightning damage, and is resistant to bleed, dark and poison/toxic damage. Attacks: *'Critical Scythe Attack:' *'Scythe Swings' *'Death Swipe:' *'Scent of Death:' *'Soul Reap:' *'Hovering Death:' Zeus Zeus is the God of the Sky and is the King of Gods who strives from fairness and justice, but will not hesitate to call down the thunder when necessary. He has 18,000 health and his god soul allows the player to create the Chain Lightning magic and Aegis shield. Zeus is weak to fire, bleed and dark damage, and his resistant is lightning, frost and poison/toxic damage. Attacks: *'Chain Lightning:' *'Overcharge:' *'Aegis Assault:' *'Aegis Defense:' *'Detonate Charge:' *'Lightning Storm:' Hindu Agni Bakasura Bakasura is the Great Devourer and is a horrendous demon with a bottomless appetite for human flesh, being a nightmare come to life. He has 20,155 health and his god soul allows the player to create Bones of the Devourer weapon and the Great Devour magic. Bakasura is weak to blade, fire, lightning, divine and critical strike damage, and resistant to poison/toxic and bleed damage. Attacks: *'Forward Swipe:' *'Backwards Slash:' *'Bone Sting and Swipe:' *'Stab and Spin:' *'Take Down:' *'Eat Victim:' *'Butcher Blades:' *'Regurgiate:' Ganesha Ganesha is the God of Success and is the generous, warm-hearted and optimistic deity that has assumed authority over obstacles. He has 23,950 health and his god soul allows the player to create Daggers of Divine Success and the Dharmic Pillars magic. Ganesha is weak to dark, lightning and blade, and resistant to poison/toxic, divine and frost damage. Attacks: *'Single Slash:' *'Double Swing:' *'Leaping Smash:' *'Left Dagger Slash:' *'Dual Slash:' *'Power Smash:' *'Turn of Fate:' *'Ohm:' *'Dharmic Pillars:' Kali Kumbhakarna Kumbhakarna is the Sleeping Giant and is a laughing, honest and devastating giant, having the traits of a hero and beig loyal to his brother Ravana. He has 24,900 health and his god soul allows the player to create the Giant's Sleeper and the Giant's Skin magic. Kumbhakarna is weak to lightning and resistant to blade, blunt, dark, poison/toxic, fire, bleed and frost damage. Attacks: *'Example Slam:' *'Kneeling Smash:' *'Turnaround Swipe:' *'Mighty Yawn:' *'Sleepy:' Rama Ravana Ravana is the Demon King of Lanka and is a master of combat, a genius scholar, a peerless leader, and an invincible threat. He has 20,900 health and his god soul allows the player to create the Demon King's Fists and the Lanka Power magic. Ravana is weak to blade, lightning, divine and frost damage, and is resistant to blunt, poison/toxic and bleed damage. Attacks: *'Punch into Large Slam:' *'Kick into Smash:' *'Prana Onslaught:' *'Overhead Kick:' *'10-Hand Shadow Fist:' *'Mystic Rush:' *'Chain of Blows:' *'Double Slam:' *'Sprint Slam:' *'Shoulder Smash:' Vamana Japanese Amaterasu Hachiman Izanami Kuzenbo Raijin Susano Mayan Ah Muzen Cab Ah Puch Ah Puch is the Horrific God of Decay and the mightiest lord of the ninth hell, home to denizens of darkness and malice. He has 19,500 health and his god soul allows the player to create the Ninth Hell catalyst and the Power of Ah Puch magic. Ah Puch is weak to blunt, divine and fire damage, and resistant to poison/toxic, bleed and dark damage. Attacks: *'Hollow Ground:' *'Horrific Dance:' *'Undead Surge:' *'Corpse Explosion:' *'Fleeting Breath:' *'Toxic Strike:' *'Empty the Crypts:' Awilix Cabrakan Cabrakan is the Destroyer of Mountains and a titan of tremendous power. He has 23,950 health and his god soul allows the player to create the Mountain Crusher shield and Titan magic. Cabrakan is weak to lightning, blade and magic damage, and is resistant to fire and blunt damage. Attacks: *'Seismic Crush:' *'Refraction Shield:' *'Tremors:' *'Tectonic Shift:' *'Jumping Smash:' *'Trample Charge:' *'Single Swipe:' Camazotz Camazotz is the Deadly God of Bats and is a beast who matches those of his nocturnal servants, laying in the darkness waiting to feed. He has 20,000 health and his god soul allows the player to create the Bat Crown helmet and the Vampire magic. Camazotz is weak to fire, divine, bleed and dark damage, and is resistant to poison/toxic and magic damage. Attacks: *'Screech:' *'Vampire Bats:' *'Devour:' *'Bat Out of Hell:' *'Triple Screech:' *'Air Wave:' *'Claw Swipe:' *'Bat Attack:' *'Bat Burst:' Chaac Chaac is the God of Rain and is the sustainer of life with rain, however it did not come without a cost. He has 21,850 health and his god soul allows the player to create the Rain Greataxe weapon and the Power of Rain magic. Chaac is weak to bleed, fire, critical attack and magic damage, and is resistant to poison/toxic, lightning and divine damage. Attacks: *'Thunder Strike:' *'Torrent:' *'Rain Dance:' *'Storm Calls:' *'Horizontal Sweep:' *'Ground Pound:' Hun Batz Hun Batz is the Howler Monkey God and is a hero with a grudge who is worshipped as a God of Art and Music. He has 19,600 health and his god soul allows the player to create the Primal Staff weapon and the Sacred Monkey magic. Hun Batz is weak to critical attack, blade, frost, fire and lightning damage and resistant to divine, magic, bleed and poison/toxic damage. Attacks: *'Infused Strikes:' *'Somersault:' *'Overhead Smash:' *'Sacred Monkey:' *'Fear No Evil:' *'Swift Strike:' *'Ritual Healing:' Kukulkan Kukulkan is the Serpent of the Nine Winds and is a magestic yet sinister serpent who embodies the danger and beauty of the double-edged sword. He has 17,250 health and his god soul allows the player to create the Serpent Skin armor and the Wind Being magic. He is weak to lightning, frost, blade, bleed and blunt damage and is resistant to poison/toxic and fire damage. Attacks: *'Zephyr:' *'Slipstream:' *'Whirlwind:' *'Spirit of the Nine Winds:' *'Tail Swipe:' *'Wind Breath:' Xbalanque Norse Fafnir Fafnir is the Lord of Glittering Gold and is the vile and greedy dwarf with a ravenous hunger for violence. He has 23,950 health and his god soul allows the player to create the Cursed Hammer and the Dragonic Corruption magic. He is weak to lightning, critical strike, divine and blade damage, and is resistant to magic, fire, dark, poison/toxic, bleed and frost damage. Attacks: *'Hammer Strikes:' *'Coerce:' *'Cursed Strength:' *'Underhanded Leap:' *'Savage Rush:' *'Critical Strike:' *'Dash:' *'Claw Swipes:' *'Cursed Dragon:' *'Air Assault:' *'Cursed Breath:' *'Cursed Effect:' Fenrir Fenrir is the Unbound and is the embodiment of roaming terror and an unbound wolf-beast. He has 20,155 health and his god soul allows the player to create the Unchained Claws weapon and the Ragnarok magic. He is weak to bleed, fire, lightning, divine and critical strike damage, and is resistant to frost damage. Attacks: *'Rush:' *'Brutalize:' *'Seething Howl:' *'Unchained Leap:' *'Unbound Runes:' *'Clawed Sweep:' *'Head Rush:' *'Swift Charge:' Freya Hel Hel is the Goddess of the Underworld and is the beautiful and terrible keeper of the dead, judge of souls and the one who decides who is reborn, being both sides of two extremes. She has 17,250 health and her god soul allows the player to create the Dark Power magic and Light Power magic. She is weak to lightning, bleed, fire and blade damage, and is resistant to magic, dark, divine and frost damage. Attacks: *'Decay:' *'Restoration:' *'Hinder:' *'Cleanse:' *'Repulse:' *'Inspire:' Loki Loki is the Trickster God and is a villain that breaks the rules and takes what he wants. He has 18,500 health and his god soul allows the player to create the Trickster's Daggers and the Trickster Assassin magic. He is weak to lightning, frost, magic, blade, blunt and critical attack damage, and is resistant to dark and poison/toxic damage. Attacks: *'Single Slash:' *'Double Slash:' *'Vanish:' *'Aimed Strike:' *'Decoy:' *'Assassinate:' Odin Ratatoskr Skadi Sol Thor Tyr Ullr Ymir Ymir is the Father of the Frost Giants and is a primeval being that cannot be truly destroyed and lies in the Realm of Ice. He has 25,900 health and his god soul allows the player to create the Father's Club and the Frostbite magic. He is weak to dark and fire damage, and is resistant to frost, blunt, bleed and poison/toxic damage. Attacks: *'Frostbite Strike:' *'Frostbite Smash:' *'Frostbite Jab:' *'Ice Wall:' *'Glacial Strike:' *'Frost Breath:' *'Shards of Ice:' Roman Bacchus Bellona Cupid Discordia Hercules Janus Mercury Nox Sylvanus Terra Vulcan Slavic Category:Bosses